Second Chances To See Beyond The Moon
by jtbwriter
Summary: Hoping to unearth information that will help their daughter handle her “new” gift of second sight, Rick and Laurie Simon find an old tribal burial site that may stop a land developer’s project. But at what cost to their family? Thanks Beth T and MB!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: To See Beyond The Moon

Hoping to unearth information that will help their daughter handle her "new" gift of second sight, Rick and Laurie Simon find an old tribal burial site that will put a halt to a land developer's project. Can the right decision be made or will their family face vengeance and death?

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters from Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. Many thanks to the many websites offering Navajo/English translations.)

"All right, Ceci…which state's economy is driven by real estate and tourism? 10 seconds"

The teenager stood up, then confidently answered, "California".

"That's right! Your team goes ahead by 10 points. Last question."

A.J. Simon saw his mother grin out of the corner of his eye, then caught sight of his brother Rick tensing in his seat.

"Worrywart", he whispered, catching Rick's attention. The older Simon smirked, then focused as Chrystal Austin handed the microphone to the other moderator, Coach Karita.

"Okay, name the two rivers which irrigate the farmlands around Phoenix." He asked the six contestants, 3 juniors and 3 seniors. At once Greg Lawson, captain of the senior team raised his hand.

"Yes, Greg. 10 seconds."

"The Gila and the Salt Rivers." He answered, then high-fived his teammates as the teacher announced, "That is the right answer, we have a tie!"

Immediately the auditorium at Phoenix Central burst into applause, and both teachers held up their hands for silence.

"If the tie-breaker's history, Ceci will take it!" Rick muttered, then relaxed slightly as his wife Laurie squeezed his hand. "But if it's art or geography…." She began, then was silent as the District Superintendent stepped forward to the podium.

"The tie-breaker to decide Phoenix's own "College Prep Bowl" is from US History. Each team will designate one person to answer the question. Mr. Lawson?" he turned to the senior.

"I will answer the question." He replied, then the official looked at Ceci. "Ms. Simon?"

"I will also answer the question." She answered calmly. At once A.J. tightened his grip on the arm of his chair.

"The first student to get this right takes the points and the game for their team. Good luck." The Superintendent added, then pulled out a 3 by 5 card from the question box.

"In California, the missions were founded by Father Junipero Serra. Who was the Spanish missionary who founded Tumacacori and San Xavier del Bac Missions?"

At once Ceci's hand shot up. Excitedly A.J. and Linny clutched at each other as the Superintendent nodded at her. "Miss Simon….10 seconds."

Suddenly pale-faced, the junior Simon stood, then blurted out "Padre Kino."

"That is right! Winners of the 25th annual College Prep Bowl are Tanya Jemalian, Carlos De Vega and Cecilia Simon!" Superintendent Wilson announced, nearly drowned out by the cheering from the assembled parents, families and students. As the audience stood and cheered, all six students congratulated each other, then received hugs and ribbons from the teachers. As soon as Dr. Wilson thanked everyone for coming, Ceci jumped off the stage, then rushed to her parents and enveloped them in a tearful hug.

"I am so proud of you, Ceci!" Linda told her. "You studied so hard for this." Surprisingly her daughter bowed her head. "I froze…I nearly didn't answer in time."

"Oh, honey, you did answer…that's what matters." A.J. patted her back. "At least you tried, and you answered something I didn't even know!"

"That's because you're a California transplant, A.J.." Rick came up to the three of them, then held up a hand. "Way to go, Champ!"

A grin appeared on the teenager's face as she high-fived him. "Thanks, Uncle Rick…and …where's Aunt Laurie?"

"Right here, sweetie!" Laurie Simon embraced her niece, then handed her a bunch of flowers.

"Oh…violets…thanks-I love them! Thank you!" Beaming, Ceci was soon surrounded by her brothers and sister, then her cousins. Chrystal Austin broke away from the other faculty member to embrace her student. "You did a great job, Ceci. I knew the extra study hall would help!"

"Chrissy, as soon as your folks get in, come on over to your Uncle A.J.'s-we're celebrating there!" Laurie said, then grinned as the young teacher nodded. "We'll be there as fast as my car will take us, Auntie!"

As soon as congrats and hugs were exchanged, A.J. broke up the group by announcing, "All right…party time at the house…last one there washes dishes!"

"Not going to be me…come on, Cec!" Ricky yelled, and all four junior Simons raced to his car and climbed in. Rick grabbed his wife's hand. "That goes for us, see you at the house, little brother!"

Laughing, the Simons all rushed to their cars, then one by one took off for the Simon's condo. Predictably, by the time A.J. and Linda got to the house, they found the barbeque going, the tables on the patio set up and Robin Whitecloud mixing up dip and salsa.

"There you are, Aunt Linda….where do you want me to put this?" she asked, pointing at the bowls of dips, vegetable sticks, pretzels and chips.

"Right here, honey, just let me get comfortable." Rick's voice preceded him as he came out of the kitchen, then settled in A.J.'s easy chair. Pulling up a snack tray next to him, he gave her an expectant smile.

"Pop, you are so bad…" A.J. shook his head as Robin giggled, then put a "sampler" plate at her father's elbow. Linda pretended to sigh. "Go ahead and put the rest on the kitchen table, honey. I'd rather the kids crumb up the floor in here then contribute to your father and uncle's mess in the living room."

"Honey, don't encourage him…hmmmm, is this Calico Dip?" A.J. snatched a cracker then scooped up some and sat on the sofa across from Rick.

"Get your own, little brother." Rick pretended to growl. At that Laurie came out with a plate like Rick's and set it down within her brother-in-law's reach. "Rick, be nice…here, A.J.. We'll call you when it's time to turn the steaks."

"Oh, no you don't have to, darlin'…" Rick started to protest, then stopped when Laurie leaned down and kissed him. "Well, all right!" he grinned, as she released his lips then turned and went out to the patio.

"Can't argue with that." He snickered, putting his hands behind his head and putting the chair back. The younger Simon just laughed. "You are so spoiled…well, make that, we are so spoiled."

Just then the sound of squabbling sounded, and Melly and Robin Simon came rushing into the house. "Daddy….Ricky and Ceci won't let us play with them and Andy and Katie!" Melly complained.

"They say we're too little, Daddy….we're not too little..will you and Uncle Rick play with us?" Robin added hopefully. Unable to resist the little faces, Rick reluctantly finished off a chip then stood up. "Sure, guys,….last one outside eats peas!"

"Peas…yum!" Melly squealed, then grabbed his hand and tugged him outside.

"Come on, son, can't let your sister and uncle beat us!" A.J. chuckled, then followed the others.

After several hours of playing games and eating, Rick finally begged off playing catch with his grandson in favor of sprawling on the sofa with a sleeping Melly, while A.J. and Linda cleaned up and Robin and Laurie packaged up the leftovers.

"Sweet, do you want to take this back to Ian? He'll be done …Robin?" Laurie began, then stopped, seeing her daughter shivering.

"Mom….I'm cold, something's wrong.." she replied, staring confusedly at her mother. At once Laurie put down the dish she was covering, then took Robin's arm and maneuvered her into a seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay, honey…just breathe deep…in and out….in and out…"she told her, looking her in the eye and speaking in a calm voice.

Obediently Robin did so, as her aunt automatically grabbed the phone and called their friend Rudy Wells, as A.J. went to get his brother.

"Robin…what is it…what do you see?" Rick came into the kitchen and immediately sat down next to his daughter, then took her hand. At once her eyes went wide with fear.

"No…Ian….don't take that curve so fast…stop!" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Robin started to breathe erratically, Laurie tightened her grip on her hand.

"He hears you, Robin…he'll stop …so let it go…let it go."

Slowly, Rick saw her breathing slow down, then the shock left her face as she focused on first her mother, then her father. At once he reached for her, and she let out a sob.

"Pop….he's going to be alright, won't he?"

"Of course, baby…shhhh, Ian'll be alright." Rick held Robin tightly in his arms as she began to weep quietly. The sound of first one car, then another caught the ears of A.J., and he rushed to the front door to let in both Rudy and a disheveled Ian Whitehorse.

"Where is she, son…" Rudy asked, then Ian almost bounded past him. "Robin! I heard her call to me…"

"See, honey…here he is." Rick pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes, then released her to embrace first the old doctor, then Ian.

"You're all right…oh Ian." She sniffed, clinging to him. Gently Rudy took her arm, saying, "Honey, let me check you over for a minute. Ian, you can come too, I want to hear what happened."

Linda led the way into the guest bedroom as Rudy and Ian helped an emotional Robin out of the kitchen. As the door closed on them, Rick reached over and took Laurie's hand.

"Darlin'…you did it…you helped her through her vision…" Laurie looked at him, her expression dazed and upset.

"Rick…I saw Ian slow down, like he heard Robin….I've never had that happen before…why am I linking to her visions now?"

Worried, Rick pulled her to him. "I don't know, sweetheart….but I think we'd better find out as much as we can about your grandmother and mother. There must be some records other then what the Chief had." He stroked her hair, then cuddled her to his chest. "I don't want either of my girls sick from these premonitions."

A muffled giggle sounded from Laurie, then she raised her face to his and kissed him gently. "I love you, Rick, darling. You are my strength. I'll be okay, as long as I have you to hold and care for me." In answer he kissed her back, saying "You'll never be without me, angel. Now why don't I call Rob…maybe he can help."

"Already called him, Rick." A.J. interrupted, coming back into the kitchen. Touched, Rick helped his wife up, then threw an arm around his brother. "Thanks, A.J.. I think this calls for some fresh coffee!"

"What? No beer?" Laurie teased, then dropped a kiss on both brothers as she picked up a plate of cookies and headed for the living room.

"Ugh, not with Robin's chocolate chip bars!" A.J. grinned, then helped make a pot of coffee and followed his brother out of the kitchen.

Within an hour Rob Gamez arrived, concerned about Robin's premonition and Laurie's seeing part of it. Bringing with him a box of old books about the early days of the old Tribal Center, the tribal Chief was laying materials out when Rudy emerged from the bedroom.

"How is she, Rudy?" Rick asked, passing him a cup of coffee.

"Robin is fine, son, thanks to Missy. You did the right thing, talking her through letting go." He added, sitting down next to Laurie and taking her hand. "Now tell me what happened when you took her hand and you saw her vision."

As his wife described seeing her son-in-law driving, then coming up on a patch of black ice near Rocky Point, Rick cringed at the mental picture of what she saw.

"It like it was a fuzzy movie, except I saw Ian's face as he tried to brake before the curve, then the rocky shoulder as he was coming at it. then it stopped. I ..knew, somehow, that he heard Robin, though. I've never felt that before."

"That explains why she's recovering much better this time. Her heart rate and pulse are normal, honey." Rudy explained. "You took much of the stress of her vision, Missy. Plus, she saw things just before they happened."

At that Rob looked up from the book he was leafing through. "That explains these notes the Chief left." Instantly Rudy left the others and peered over his shoulder at the neat entries in one of Chief Joseph's journals from the last four decades.

"This is from the year your mother died, Light. He says she tried to stay close to your father, even worked at the same base he did. She had four visions about accidents happening at the base near their home. Only once did she prevent someone from getting hurt, your father. But then…" Rob looked up.

"What happened?" Laurie scarcely felt Rick take her hand.

"Your father was transferred to Miramar, Light. Chief Joseph urged him to leave your mother and you behind, he didn't want either of you to go..but…well."

"She wouldn't leave my father, Rob….I remember….she told my dad "where you go, I go." Laurie replied, a faraway look in her eyes. "I was playing on the floor, then she picked me up and said, "We're going to the sunshine, atchini". I was so happy, because she was smiling." I didn't know….she had had a premonition that she would be buried near the ocean….and the sun was shining."

Rick didn't know he had tears running down his face until he felt Laurie's fingers on his cheek. "Oh, Rick…."

"Darlin'…I never knew…" he choked, then Laurie rested her face against his. "I didn't either, love" she quietly said, "until what Rob told us, about the Chief not wanting my mother and I to go…then I had a flash of memory." Laurie pulled a Kleenex from her pocket and wiped Rick's eyes, then he took it from her hand and did the same.

"Rob….." Laurie glanced over at their friend, who unashamedly sniffed and cleared his throat. "Can I see the journal from the year Robin was born? I know my mother's sister died soon after of a infection, and that's when she and Robbie were placed with the Chief."

"Sure…it should be here….1970…71…oh, oh." Rob paused, then said in a puzzled tone, "two of the journals are missing…the ones from 1972 and ..his last one."

Something about the way he said "last one" caught Rick's attention. "Rob….his last one, you don't have to get it if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Rick…but it's okay….I looked for it a few weeks ago, but then I got busy and decided to search for it later. It's probably in the office or in his trunk."

"Well, let me know if you want me to help. In the meantime, …." Rick stopped as Ian and Robin came into the room, both looking much better. Ian immediately hugged Laurie, saying, "Thanks, Mom…for helping Robin and me…".

"You're welcome, honey….how do you feel, sweet?" Laurie stood and embraced her daughter.

"Much better, Mom…..the kids are staying over at Robbie's, can we come home with you? We can pick them up in the morning."

"Of course, baby…" Laurie smiled, smoothing her daughter's hair. "We've had a day, so…" Rick chuckled and kissed her cheek "So, let's make tracks."

Over the next week, all the Simons kept an eye on Robin, who stayed with Rick and Laurie while Ian commuted to the new "Knights" arena in Phoenix. Since school was about to start in the Phoenix school district, the Whiteclouds decided to enroll Petey, Katie and Davey there and Ian would pick them up after school and bring them home with him.

"California was nice for a year, Pop, but I really think they'll be happier where their family and friends are." Robin explained to Rick, as she fixed supper the following Friday. Laurie came into the kitchen with a bowl of eggs, Jack on her heels at that moment, and added, "And we are too, honey. It was lonesome with you and Ian and the kids over there, but it was a good experience, wasn't it?"

"Put those eggs over there, Mom." Robin asked, then answered, "It was, Mama, but …I just kept seeing our mountains, and Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy….and you and Pop.."

"And we missed you too, Birdie." Rick admitted. He dropped a kiss on his daughter's cheek, then broke the two women up as he filched a warm roll from a baking sheet, only have Jack snatch it from his hand and race out of the room. "Jack…bad dog…drop that right now!" he yelled, then took off after the puppy.

"Oh, honey….that's priceless…your father should know Jack considers anything in "Daddy's" hand fair game!" Laurie giggled, then a familiar voice at the front door caused Robin to turn off the stove.

"Jack…is that for me..oh, never mind." Rob Gamez came into the house and at once Jack jumped into his arms, the half-eaten dinner roll in his mouth. Rick started laughing.

"Oh, so you think you can hide with your old friend Rob, huh, Jack?" At once Jack dropped the roll and wriggled to get out of Rob's grasp. Setting him down, the tribal chief grinned as Rick sat in his chair, then ended up with a bouncing Jack in his lap.

"Sit down, Rob, can you stay for supper? Robin's making quiche." Rick asked, then was pleased at Rob's nod.

"Thanks, Rick….I love Robin's quiches. Besides, I found something today that makes me think Chief Joseph had discovered something before he died that changes a few things. I think it might also help us figure out why Robin's having visions now."


	3. Chapter 3

Excited, Laurie and Robin joined the two men as Rob pulled a small notebook from inside his jacket, then set it down on the coffee table.

"Remember the trip to Shadow Lake that the Chief and I took with Oscar and Rudy, about a month before he died? On the way back he pointed at Lost Valley, and said "next time I'm going to show you where the last of the past is buried." I kind of laughed at his rhyme, then I said, "I thought we found all the burial grounds." Rob paused for a moment, and Robin put her arm around him.

"I'm okay, Bird." He smiled at her, then continued. "He shook his head at me, saying "Not the one I found…I thought it was gone forever, but somethings never go away." I asked him to tell me where it was so I could make sure no one went near it, and he just smiled, then said, "I'll take you there myself, because no one else will find it otherwise."

Laurie nodded. "He always said there were secret places the People had inherited, and I thought he might have meant a burial site or mine or something….but, wait a minute.. Rob, when was the last time you saw the Chief's journal?"

A light gleamed in the younger man's eyes. "When he went on that last camping trip…he was filing some paperwork when I came by the office to offer him a lift, only he insisted on driving himself over to the ranch. He offered me a cup of coffee, then told me if there was an emergency, his important papers were in his trunk. But, I thought I looked in his trunk…"

"Maybe it's got a secret compartment or something?" Rick suggested. "You know how careful he was with important stuff."

"You're right, Rick….let me go check right now, and I'll be back. So Bird, save me a piece of that quiche!" Rob teased, getting up and grabbing his jacket. Rushing out of the ranch house, he almost collided with Ian, who barely got in a "hello, goodbye".

"Hey, son….where's the kids." Rick asked, waiting to greet his son-in-law as Robin got in a hug and kiss first.

"With Grandma, she and Uncle Rudy are taking them to the movies. Where's Rob rushing off to?" Ian answered, collapsing onto the sofa and pulling Robin down next to him.

"Ron is looking for the last journal and a missing one of the Chief's….we think it might have some answers about ….well, Mom's and my having premonitions, why Mom's are going away and why I'm having them now." Robin explained quietly. At once Ian looked upset. "You didn't have one today, did you? I worry that you will be by yourself and you'll get sick or something."

"No, Ian, no…honey." Robin took his hand in hers. "I would tell you if I did. And I won't be by myself, Mom or Pop will be with me when you're not. I will be all right."

"I know…I just feel bad I can't stay home with you for a few days." Ian muttered, then finally smiled when Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing, getting the kids settled and preparing your home for your family, son. I'm proud of you for worrying, but we'll get some answers and some help for you and Robin, okay?"

"Okay, Dad…thanks." He sighed, then chuckled when Robin left the sofa, then returned with a plate of munchies and salsa and chips. "Here, my knight, while dinner finishes up, I'm going to feed you." She promptly sat in Ian's lap and "fed" him a tortilla chip with salsa.

"Um….I think we'll check on dessert…" Laurie grinned, then got up and took Rick by the hand. "Yes…we'll be right back." He wiggled his eyebrows at the young couple, causing Robin to giggle.

Leaving them to their own devices, Laurie led Rick into the kitchen, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Sweetheart…what did I do to deserve this?" he teased, finally releasing her lips to take a breath.

"Everything, darling….Rick, you were so good with first Rob, then Ian. You reassured Ian and Robin, gave Rob some comfort, and for me…." Laurie whispered, then Rick interrupted her. "My sweet girl…I don't know what I'd do without my angel….I can't stand how you went without a mother for so long….I love you so….I wish I could protect you from such sadness." He added, putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Oh, you do, you do my love." Laurie nestled her head against his chest, sighing as he caressed her face with his fingers. "Every bit of sadness disappears when you hold me, touch me like this. I feel so loved and safe in your arms."

"You are, Laurie, you are….always." he told her, then the sound of a car alerted them that Rob had returned. "Rain check, sweetheart?"

"After dinner, darling." She promised, rubbing noses with him and making him laugh. Hearing Ian's greeting to the tribal chief, Rick sighed, then put an arm around his wife and went back to the living room.

There the two Simons found Rob laying out two weather-beaten journals as Robin and Ian looked on. "Hey, guys, you were right, the Chief had a false bottom to his trunk. It took me a minute, but I found the latch, and well, he left me this." Opening one of the journals, he pulled out a note, with "Robert Gamez" written in Joseph Windwalker's neat script on the top.

"Oh, Rob…how did he..?" Laurie murmured, then Rick shook his head wryly. "Darlin', Chief Joseph knew everything..and then some."

"I'll say….I won't read everything, but…well, this part you should hear." Rob said calmly. Taking a seat next to Robin, he unfolded the note, then read aloud, "If you're reading this, my friend, it also means we never took that trip to Lost Valley. Just in case, I want you and Light and Rick to follow the trail behind the Cultural Center up to the Arrowhead Point road, then turn left at the monument and follow the stream. Take these two journals with you, then when you reach the stream, put the last page of this journal and the one underneath it side by side. It will help you find the last of the Elders Burial Grounds. This is where the Chiefs of our people were buried until 1960. Please make sure it is never developed or disturbed. Then give the journal, dated 1972, to Light and Rick. It will answer many questions. Guide well and wisely, Rob…. and let your friends help you. When you need answers, I will be there. Yoo'į Tł'éhonaa'éí "

It was signed simply, "Joseph".

For a moment Rick was dazed by the words from a man he had mourned for over a year, then the quiet sniffing from his daughter brought him back to the moment.

Looking up, he saw Robin with her face buried in Ian's chest, and Laurie patting an emotional Rob's hand. She met his eyes, understanding in her expression.

"Thank you, Rob, for sharing the note. What do…those last words mean" Rick managed, bringing a reluctant smile from Rob.

"Very loosely, "see beyond the moon." I think he's trying to tell me to look past what I'm feeling now." He paused, then said, "Thank you for hearing it. I just had a hard time ….remembering he was gone. I heard his voice as I read the words, and I could have sworn he was right next to me."

"Well, he is…at least it feels like it." Laurie assured him, then glanced at Robin and Ian.

"Sweet…..?"

"I'm all right…I just forgot how much I miss him." Her daughter answered, wiping her eyes. "Rob, what's in the journal he mentioned, from 1972?"

"I believe the Chief thought the answers to your mother's visions and maybe, yours, are contained in the notes he kept from that year. But only after we make the journey to find the burial grounds will we look at it. I think everything will make sense then." Rob explained. Rick nodded. "That makes sense. Okay, when do you want to go, Rob."

"Tomorrow morning, about 6 am, if that's okay." He replied, relieved. Rick and Laurie exchanged glances, then Rick answered, "That works, it's a Tuesday and there shouldn't be much activity around the center then or when we come back."

"It's also the day I normally patrol the reservation, so there won't be any question as to why my car will be in the lot." Rob added. Just then Laurie reminded him, "You are staying for dinner, aren't you? The quiche should be done by now."

A grin lightened his face. "I wouldn't miss it."

The next morning was cloudy and cold, and Robin got up with her parents to fix a thermos of coffee and bacon burritos wrapped in foil. Rick gave her a hug and took the plastic cooler with their breakfast as Laurie kissed her and put a sleepy Jack in her arms.

"There you go, Jackie, take care of Robin and Ian, okay?"

The little dog yawned, making them both laugh. Laurie shrugged on her coat, then told her daughter "Lock up and go back to bed, sweet. We'll call when we get back to the Center."

"Okay, Mama. You and Pop be good." She said, then hugged her and stood at the door as Rick helped Laurie into his truck, then climbed in and waved her to close the door.

"Please, Chief, take care of them." She whispered, then shut the door.

On the drive to the Center, Rick was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Sweetheart, why do you think the Chief didn't discuss the burial site or..what was in those journals when he was ..around?"

"I don't know, Rick…maybe he thought he'd figure out the answer to help with my premonitions, then ran out of time?" she replied thoughtfully. "I don't think he knew Robin could inherit them….or if he did, he wanted to be prepared to help her. It's hard to forget how he took care of Robbie and Robin after my Aunt Starla died. It was the state who placed them with that cousin Dorcas. He knew all she wanted was the foster money."

"I just get mad all over again at the mental picture of our children left alone like that." Rick said tersely. Only the touch of his wife's hand on his leg relaxed him as she told him, "and I fall in love with you all over again when you care so much."

"I always will, Laurie." He sighed, putting his arm around her. She snuggled against him as she mused, "The only good thing about that was after the first month, Dorcas went back to Tempe and Rob and the Chief spent as much time as possible with them."

Just then they reached the back road to the Cultural Center parking, and Rick followed it to the trailhead, then parked a few spots from Rob's jeep.

"Morning!"

A yawning Rob crawled out of his car, making Laurie giggle at his sleepy face. Rick smirked, then held up the cooler with breakfast. "Wake and shine, buddy. Robin packed us breakfast."

"I knew I helped raise a smart girl." Rob smiled, then shouldered a backpack and said, "Let's go."

Helping his wife out of their truck, Rick picked up his own pack, then handed off the cooler for Laurie to strap on. Following Rob, the two Simons walked up the steps from the parking lot to the Scott trail, then along the wet pavement to the arrow-shaped road. With the Chief's description to guide them, they soon reached an old monument that marked the original Navajo settlement. From this spot the whole valley lay in front of them, and turning to find the beginning of the stream, Laurie whispered in awe, "Look, you can see all the way to the border." Rick caught his breath at the sun-drenched land.

"Now you know why they call it "the valley of the sun", Rob told them. A loud rumble from Rick's stomach broke the silence, and all three of them burst into laughter.

"I think we should stop for breakfast." Laurie offered, gasping, and at once the two men laid out blankets while she poured 3 cups of coffee. Sitting down with Robin's still-warm burritos in hand, Rob and Rick found themselves reminiscing about the last trips they had taken with Chief Joseph.

"He always said the best trout was from Shadow Lake, and he was right. It almost spoils you for any other kind." Rick mused. Rob shook his head. "Well, thanks to his short-cut, we can go any time we have a morning free, Rick. At least he taught you how to make fry bread!"

"And it's good, especially the parmesan and butter kind." Laurie added, bringing a smile to her husband's face. "Just for that, darlin', I"ll make some tonight." He promised.

Once they were finished with their meal, Rob lined the two journals up as the Chief had directed, then let out a whistle.

"Now I know what he was pointing at, guys….see that flat meadow down there?" Both Simons craned their necks, then spotted a small green spot halfway down the creek side trail. "It must be just past that, come on."

Hurriedly packing their trash into the cooler, they got up, then followed the creek down the gently sloping hill to the grassy meadow. As Rick looked through the trees, he spotted some markers and wooden poles.

"Over there, Rob…look."

The tribal Chief gazed in the direction he was pointing, then quietly said, "Please wait here." Knowing this was an important moment, Rick merely nodded.

Rob picked his way through the overgrown vegetation as Rick and Laurie watched, then stopped at the edge of the wooded area. Taking something out of his backpack, Rob bowed his head, then shook a gourd over the ground in front of him. He slowly walked around the clearing until the Simons couldn't see him, then appeared on the other side of the area. Again he stopped, then bowed his head once more, and Laurie whispered, "He's dedicating the area and promising it will be left undisturbed."

Replacing the gourd in his pack, Rob retraced his steps, only to stop and mark a blaze into one tree, then continue until he reached his friends.

"It's like the Chief said, " Rob spoke. "The poles still hold the remains of our people, and it's within the edge of the people's land. I pledged it would be untouched."

"And it will be." Laurie assured him. "I'm glad you marked the tree, that way you can mark it on the burial site map so it won't be disturbed."

"Thanks, Light." He replied thankfully. "Come on, now I'm anxious to see what's in the journal from 1972."

"Me too!" Rick retorted wryly. "I think we've shown great restraint here." Linking arms with his wife, they followed Rob up the hill and then down to the Cultural Center. Scarcely had they reached the parking lot, when Rob's walkie-talkie beeped.

"Hang on a moment, let me see what this is." He said, then flipped his switch and answered "Rob here".

"Chief, it's Lorna. I have a request from Horizon Limited to appear at tonight's council meeting. They want to meet with you first."

"Tell them I never received their paperwork, so they can't appear at our meeting, but I will listen to a short presentation this afternoon." Rob said. Receiving an affirmative from his assistant, he clicked off then exhaled facetiously. "What a pain!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it, Rob?" Laurie asked, "Don't tell me it's that developer again."

"No, that one was under funded and high-tailed it when Oscar asked too many questions. This bunch wants to build, get this, a casino and hotel at the edge of the reservation. They're offering six million dollars to partner us on it, guaranteeing a sliding percentage and all jobs to be offered first to members of the tribe." Rob explained. He chuckled as Rick replied, "Oh, great, lots of money upfront so the people can part with their land for something to spend now and regret later. Don't even let them in the door, buddy."

"I'm not, but the council did request I vet any gambling deals that are presented. Seems the Gila Bend tribe has had success, but there's a big difference with renting a few acres in 3 different towns and turning over 10,000 acres of woodland and sage." Rob laughed.

His good humor vanished as they entered the Tribal offices and found an impatient little man standing at the entrance to Rob's office.

"Chief Gamez, I've been waiting to speak with you." He began without preamble. Rob merely raised an eyebrow, then said, "And you are?"

"Charles Dinsdale, Horizon Limited, I 've come to discuss our proposal with the Tribal Council. You do have us down for tonight's meeting?" the man replied tersely.

"No, no I don't…and my assistant was to contact your company. We never received the legal presentation, or the application all gaming companies must file with the Tribal Gaming Authority." Rob calmly told him. Immediately Dinsdale's face paled.

"Uh, Chief…we understood that was merely a formality…we wanted to make our presentation so you …and your people would have a personal idea of our proposed project. It will bring much needed revenue to your tribe, and we assumed…" He stopped, frowning at Rick's angry expression and Laurie's stone-faced glare. "Can't we discuss this in private?"

"No. And Mr. Dinsdale, never assume…" Rob fixed the little man with a stern eye. "There is no such thing in the state of Arizona as a mere formality when it comes to the gaming industry. The Navajo nation is not some needy third-world country with a hand out."

"Now, "he held up his hand as Dinsdale started to interrupt, "Did you bring any of your presentation? Any of the legal paperwork?" Under Rob's gaze the man nodded, hurriedly pulling out a binder and a large, sealed envelope. "I think you'll find only the application not completed, I can return with it in the next couple of days, if you will take the rest of this under consideration…"

"Fine, I will review your materials, mark which ones need clarification, and make a preliminary announcement of your companies effort at tonight's meeting. Merely to place it on our next Council's agenda." He added, seeing Dinsdale's enthusiasm recede.

"May I ask when that will be, Chief?"

Rick was seething not so quietly, seeing how Dinsdale was pressing his luck big-time.

Suddenly Laurie spoke up. "Rob, I don't believe the Council will be able to consider the proposal until you've reviewed it, and of course there are several other projects already scheduled for the next couple of meetings." Balefully Dinsdale stared at her when Rob nodded at her.

"You're absolutely right. Mr. Dinsdale, we will contact you and Horizon to schedule a presentation should we decide to consider it. Now, if you will excuse me, Rick, Light?"

Turning on his heel, Rob led the way into his office, just as Lorna came around the corner. Beckoning to her, Rob quietly instructed her to show the Horizon representative out. As he closed the door, Rick smirked at the sight of the now cowed Dinsdale trotting after the older woman.

"That's the way to go, Rob. We shouldn't see that little ferret anytime soon." He told his friend. Rob laughed as Laurie chimed in, "Rob, you were perfect, not letting him get to you. I saw that look in your eye."

"Yeah, but what I don't like is that condescending little toad's attitude, as if he was the Great White Father and we were the pathetic redskins!" Rob growled angrily. He slapped the package of papers and binder down on his desk, then let out a deep sigh.

"I guess he got to me after all….my Achilles heel has always been that "poor little Indian" treatment. I'll look at the materials, then speak on them in the "new business" section of the meeting. Are Robin and Ian and the kids coming?" he continued, brightening a little as Laurie nodded.

"Yes, Rob….I think they're old enough to appreciate what they'll hear. Why don't we bring you some dinner about an hour before the crowd gets here?"

"Thanks, Light…I won't say no, especially if you bring some more of Robin's quiche!" he grinned. Rick chuckled and patted his back. "You're lucky she likes you, pal. Robin saved you the last piece and some of her Caesar salad."

"Now that's what I call dinner. Okay, meet me here about 6:30…now you'd better get home before your daughter gives my food to Jack!" Rob snickered, then walked the Simons out to their truck.

Closing the passenger door, he quietly told them, "Call me if you find anything in the journal that answers your …well, our questions about Robin and …your gift." Laurie reached out and put her hand on his. "We will, Rob….thanks for taking us with you…I won't forget what we learned." He nodded, then waved them off as Rick started the engine, then drove away.

Once they were back home, Laurie carefully took the old leather-bound journal inside and told Robin, "Sweet, bring in the ice tea, would you? I have a feeling this may take a while."

"Sure, Mama, Pop, do you want anything?" Robin asked, then smiled as Rick dropped a kiss on her cheek and said, "Only my little girl to be okay… and of course your best cookies!"

"Oh, Pop!" Robin sniffed, then put her arms around her father for a moment, before vanishing into the kitchen. When she returned she found her parents sitting on the sofa, leaning against each other with the journal at the ready.

Once she was comfortable, Laurie opened the journal, and skimmed through several weeks of Chief Joseph's daily life. Reading over her shoulder, Rick was touched by all the things the older man had felt were important enough to note. Births, illnesses, visits by government officials and members of the people alike, they were all of equal importance. As Laurie reached the summer of 1972, she found one theme was repeated page after page: Rainebird Scott, Laurie's mother. She had a sister, Starla, who had a daughter named Star, after her mother. The girl had a troubled childhood and at 17 had married, divorced and given birth to first a boy, named Robert Joseph, and a daughter two years later, named Robin Rainbird. Shortly after Robert's third birthday, Star had come down with a kidney infection, and died. The chief had grieved for the fragile girl, and his journal bore stark witness to his feelings.

"My last sight of Star was of her gasping for air in the hot, sticky little clinic room. She was fading, her last premonition saving her son's life, but wearing out her weak body. Still her last thoughts were of her children. "Chief…please…take care of Robbie and Robin….I know you love them and will watch over them. Please, Randy wouldn't be any good for them. I should have married my real love..but it's too late."

_I lowered my head, finally acknowledging that she would be leaving her children. I took a deep breath, then nodded. "Star, I will raise your children as it they were my own. However, I will not give up until I find Raine's daughter…she deserves to know them too."_

"_That's all I can ask, Chief." She replied, "Please, let her know about our gift, though..if I inherited it, she will and my Robin will too. Don't let it take their lives too…promise me." Before I could say a word, she closed her eyes. Within a day, Star was gone. _

_We buried her in the little cemetery overlooking the town, where the starlings that bore her name circled and the sweet grass covered the hills. My heart was heavy, as I was convinced that if only I had found a way for her to handle the second sight inherited from Rainebird, she would have lived. I recalled my promise to find Robert and Raine Scott's daughter, and buried my sadness in the joys of raising two loving children, while searching for a lost member of our family."_

Laurie paused to wipe tears from her eyes, as Robin dabbed at her face with a Kleenex. Just then there was a knock at the door, and Rick got up to find Ian had taken off work early. "Robin? Honey, what's wrong?" he began, seeing his wife's puffy eyes. Robin hugged him, then bringing him to sit next to her, explained, "Uncle Rob gave Mama Chief Joseph's journal, hoping it has some answers."

"Wow." Ian was floored, then put his arms around Robin and looked over at Rick.

"Dad, did you and Mom find anything in the Chief's notes?"

"Yes, I think we did….Laurie, you explain it." Rick urged, putting an arm around his wife. Laurie took his hand and kissed it, then said, "We now know Robin's mother died when she was only a year old of an infection, but the Chief thought her death was hastened by a premonition she had of Robbie being in danger. Listen…" she stopped, reading intently.

"I think I have finally found the link between the second sight shared by each generation of the Adams/Scott family…."


	5. Chapter 5

Rick felt his wife grip his hand tightly, as she continued.

_"Since finding out that Robert Scott was the son of a woman named Margaret Collins and a Naval Officer, I have carefully traced first one then the other's families. Sam Goldman was the older of two sons born of a military family. He was killed at Pearl Harbor before knowing he had fathered a son. Margaret Collins is from an old and mysterious family from Maine. If the legends are to believed, first a witches curse, then that of a gypsy have condemned several generations of Collins to various illnesses, hardships and madness. Fortunately, it seems the present family is untouched by any curse, but it would explain the supernatural "gift" that Rainebird, Starla and Star have shared. It is the female descendants of the Collins/Goldman family that are born with the ability to see all or part of a accident or deadly event yet to happen. In Starla's case, it was only an occasional vision, which is why she was able to bear the strain of each sighting better. But in Rainebird and Star, it has proven too much for their hearts to bear. I must find the daughter of Robert Scott, if only to prevent the loss of another family member."_

The older Simon's eyes were wet as he reached over and closed the journal on its last page. "Sweetheart, now we know…Oscar helped you find Chief Joseph, and Robbie and Robin…."

"And he taught Rudy to ..help me through my premonitions…" Laurie smiled tremulously as she grasped her daughter's hand. "Now we know why my Robin's visions aren't as strong….but I can still take some of the stress of them off you, honey. And Rick…" she turned and put her hand on his face to wipe the moisture away.

"You …unlike my poor father…you've believed in me…comforted and talked me through the worst of the visions. Without you…." Laurie's voice broke as he pulled her into his arms. "Never, you'll never be without me, darlin'….you are my heart.." He soothed, his own voice shaking with emotion.

"I love you, Rick….my love…" she murmured, kissing his face then opening her lips to his. Just then the sound of a ringing phone brought them back to where they were, and Rick made a rude noise. "It's all right, darling." Laurie whispered as Robin giggled from Ian's embrace. "I'll get rid of whoever it is, " he growled as he picked up the extension.

"Simon Residence."

"Rick, it's Rob. You're not going to believe the timing of our finding the burial site."

Surprised, Rick wryly replied, "You're not going to believe your timing, period. We just finished reading the Chief's journal. Now we have some answers about Laurie and Robin's inheriting second sight; but what's this about the burial site?"

"Somehow Horizon Limited got a map of the reservation boundaries, and is asking to develop a hotel and casino and recreation area on the other side of Lost Valley, right over the Elders Burial Site." Rob's tone was tense, and Rick knew his emotions must be boiling within.

"Well, I think the state sells those maps to businesses and utilities so they know where they can dig and where they can't. Still, it's really weird for them to show up like this." Rick mused, then added, "Just in case, we'll be there early and I'll make sure Robbie and Ramona explain to Andy and Lala and Davey what's going on."

"Thanks, Rick. I want to hear what you and Light found out, too. See you at 6:30." Rob sounded relieved as he hung up. Rick shook his head as he put down the receiver, then looked at the puzzled faces around him.

"We'd better tell them, Sweetheart, what we found today…."

After explaining the morning's find to Ian and Robin, Laurie suddenly thought of someone who also might want to hear about the burial site. "Ian, why don't you call your Grandpa, I think he would be interested in this, too. Didn't the Pima have a similar find?"

Ian grinned. " They sure did, about five years ago. And…they changed the site of one of the casinos so as not to disturb it. Let me call Grandpa now."

"I'll start lunch, Mom. Pop, how's does fish tacos and salad sound?" Robin laughed at the ecstatic smile Rick put on.

"Does that answer your question, sweet?" Laurie asked, then squealed as Rick picked her up from behind and set her on his lap. "You and Ian take care of the kitchen, Robin, I want to tell your mother how very smart she is."

Ian chuckled as he took his wife by the hand and led her to the kitchen. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm going to tell Robin the same thing."

During a hearty lunch that ended up feeding Steve and Jaime Austin, who arrived early from helping out at Chrystal's school, Ian left to go pick up Petey and Katie from Cecilia. When he came back, Grandpa Pete was just pulling into the driveway, and he smiled at the rambunctious children greeting him with "Grandpa, Grandpa!"

"Now this is worth missing my Veterans lunch." He remarked, embracing each of his grandchildren. He beamed when he saw a fresh plate of fish tacos and fry bread on the table, then hugged Robin as she set a glass of sweet tea in front of him.

"Thank you, my daughter, now this is why I'm glad Ian married you. I will never starve with you around!"

When it was time to leave for the Cultural Center, Rick had Laurie take the picnic cooler with Rob's dinner to the truck, while he had a word with Robbie.

"Son, just in case, I want Ramona and Robin prepared to take the kids and leave if the meeting gets nasty. No use them seeing what money does to people before they have to."

Robbie nodded. "You've got it, Pop. Though I think Rob's smart not to let this Dinsdale railroad him into getting on the agenda early. I just wish Uncle A.J. and Aunt Linda hadn't picked this week to take the kids to Disneyland…we could have used the extra help and I know he's going to be upset he wasn't here."

"I know he will, but I have a funny feeling about the timing of all this." Rick warned. "Wait ten minutes, then I think you all can head out. We'll meet you in the hall."

Climbing into the truck, he noticed Laurie had stuck his Rough Rider holster in his jacket. "Just in case, Rick. I'd rather you be protected." She told him seriously.

"Thank you, darlin'….but you're the one who's going to need protection from her very amorous husband." He smirked, putting on his seat belt, then leaning over and stealing a kiss.

"Oh, I think I can handle amorous." Laurie sighed, snuggling against him. Rick let out an "ow" from the bulky gun in his jacket, so he pulled it out of it's hiding place and stuck it in the secure compartment of the truck.

Within a few minutes, the Simons arrived at the Council hall, inside the Cultural Center. Meeting a hungry Tribal Chief, Laurie heated Rob's dinner while Rick filled him in on Chief Joseph's notes.

"Incredible, but we should have guessed Light's visions would come from the Collins side of the family. And Robin's gift is destined not to be as strong…..that's a relief." Rob said at last, putting his fork down.

"Now, just so you know, Rick… I asked Robbie to patrol outside the hall, just to prevent any disruptions. Also, Andy is in his cruiser at the lot entrance, and I have the Window Rock sheriff watching the back of the hall."

"Good work, Rob…now just in case Horizon tries to bully their way onto the agenda…." Rick began.

A few minutes later, the hall was filled with members of the people, who had come from hundreds of miles away. In the side rows, Ramona and Robin watched over their children, who were excited to be allowed to come to a "grown up" event. At exactly 7:30, the six Tribal Council members plus Rob came into the hall, and took their seats on the raised platform.

Standing, Rob called the meeting to order. The chatter and buzz of the crowd ceased, and the agenda began. As each of the items of old business were handled, Rick felt a growing uneasiness. He saw the short figure of Charles Dinsdale come in the side door, and he was encouraged to see Robbie standing in the doorway, catching Rob's eye.

"Before we begin with new business, I want to notify the people and the council of a recent presentation I received, from Horizon Limited." Rob explained. "This presentation arrived too late for consideration for tonight's meeting, but it will be reviewed for next month's agenda."

"Wait a minute, may I speak!"

The shout came from Charles Dinsdale, who shoved his way through the audience, then stopped short of the audience podium when Robbie stepped in front of him.

"Sir, this is not the time for audience comment. Who are you?"

"I'm Charles Dinsdale, the official representative of Horizon Limited. I realize our information reached your chief late, but if you'll just let me speak at this time…" the little man began.

"Mr. Dinsdale, you cannot possibly have such little regard for our rules so that you would disrupt this meeting!" Robbie shot back, politely. Under his stare the short man reluctantly returned to his place against the wall. Rob spared a wry look at the sheriff, then continued, "As I said, for the benefit of our visitor, I will review the presentation, and contact your company as to whether we will consider it. "

One of the council members raised his hand, and Rob acknowledged him. "John, you have a question?"

"Yes, Chief. I see you have on the agenda that the former "Elders Burial Ground" has been found?" John Martin asked, clearly anxious about speaking out.

Rob smiled. "Yes, John. We have located a missing journal of Chief Joseph's, and it gave the location of the Elders final resting place, during our reservations early days. The location will be mapped and registered with the American Indian Association, as well as for our archives. We will ask that it not be disgraced, trespassed on or exploited in any way. We will make available it's location only when it can be protected against grave robbers and desecration."

"Thank you, Rob." A relieved John nodded at him, then another hand was raised, this time in the audience.

"Yes, Ann?"

A woman stood up, then giving a nasty look to the Horizon representative, said, "Chief, our next meeting is supposed to focus on the new school curriculum…I hope that still will be the focus of the agenda and not this casino business? And will we have a resumption of the journalism and writing class?"

Rick saw that Rob wanted to laugh, and nudged Laurie. "Ann still has the hots for Rob, I see. I think somebody's going to get drafted into teaching again."

"I know, darling…." She whispered back, humor in her voice. "I'll bail them out one more time…"

"We still are going to discuss the school's curriculum, so it focuses on college prep in the upper grades. I want any parent who has ideas for the course planning to call our education committee and we'll have a list of proposals on our meeting minutes.

And, about the writing class…" Rob looked over at his friends, a clear "help me" expression on his face. Laurie sighed, then stood up.

"Chief, I would be happy to conduct a writing class, on a six week trial basis for the high school students. As soon as I see what the spring quarter's schedule is like, we can make the arrangements."

"Thank you, Light…I think we all appreciate your willingness to try this again." Rob answered wryly. Rick snorted, remembering the last time his wife got shanghaied into volunteering; after one semester she was teaching 2 classes and being run ragged.

"Shhh, love….only one class this time." Laurie murmured, squeezing his hand.

Biting back the temptation to whisper "mind reader", Rick settled back and half-dozed during the next 30 minutes of routine requests for use of the public rooms at the Center for workshops, student of the month awards and the decision to open the Center's stables for the summer at a reduced fee.

"All right, before we adjourn this meeting, does anyone have anything to bring up for discussion?" Rob began, then once again Dinsdale called out, "I wish to speak!"

Heaving a sigh, Rob looked at the persistent official. "Mr. Dinsdale, what part of "procedure" do you not understand?"

Suddenly a well-dressed stranger stood up next to where Robin and Ian were sitting. "Chief Gamez, I believe we have the time to hear this gentleman out?" the dark-haired man said.

Rob frowned at the unfamiliar face. "And you are, sir?"

At once the man pulled out a gun, and putting it to Robin's head, tersely replied, "My name isn't important, but Mrs. Whitecloud's health is and I won't hesitate to shoot if anyone makes a move."


	6. Chapter 6

Cries of outrage and horror spread through the audience, and only Laurie's grip on his hand kept Rick from rushing out of his chair and knocking the threatening man through a wall. For her part Robin was pale but calm as her assailant grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Let her go now!" Rob bellowed furiously. "No one will listen to any proposition generated by violence toward one of us!"

"Oh, I think you will, then afterwards my partner and I will walk out of here with Mrs. Whitecloud, then leave her unharmed. All we ask is for you to hear us out."

The gunman said politely. Rick saw his wife's fingers on her watch, and gratefully "told" her, "Tell Steve to come in through the back."

"Okay." Laurie's thoughts were full of fear, but instantly he felt her calming, then she "answered" "He's ready….give the word."

Catching Rob's eye, he slightly jerked his head to the right, and saw the imperceptible nod from his friend.

"All right, Mr. Dinsdale, we're listening." Rob told the upset looking little man. Immediately he came forward, handing out leaflets and brochures as he went to the podium. Seeing the would-be murderer's attention was on Dinsdale, Rick whispered "Now!"

Instantly Steve burst in to the room at bionic speed, and rushed the gunman as Rick got Ian's attention. Before the man could move, Ian pulled Robin out of his grasp as Steve ran by and stole the gun right out of his hand.

"Everybody down!" Rob yelled, then Robbie pulled his weapon and pointed it at Dinsdale. "You're next if you don't drop right now!" As the shaken man fell on his face, pleading, "I didn't do anything!", Rick pounced on the weaponless attacker, and slugged him in the face, then picked him up and wrenched his arm behind his back.

"Touch my daughter, you animal? You're lucky I don't take you apart now….here, Andy, take this trash!" Rick added, seeing the deputy sheriff come through the side door.

"With pleasure, Mr. Simon." He replied, scowling at the non-resisting man as he came forward and cuffed him. At that point Robbie gave the all clear, and the audience slowly picked themselves off the floor. Andy and Lala helped calm the other kids in the crowd, as Laurie took a deep breath then reached her daughter and son-in-law and embraced them. "Sweet, you were so brave…thank God, Ian…you reacted as you did."

"Mama, I wanted to scream, but Ian's face.. he kept me calm." Robin explained, clinging to his hand the whole time. Just then Robbie came to them, having turned Dinsdale over to Andy. "Robin, I need you and Ian, just for a moment. Mom, just wait here, I need your statement too."

Slowly things settled down, as both assailants were driven away, Ian and Robin comforted their upset children, and the audience slowly filed out of the hall. Several of their friends and neighbors stopped to hug Robin, and it slowly melted the anger fueling Rick's calm exterior. Taking a deep breath, he saw his wife sitting quietly next to Rob, as he wrote down his account of the incident for Robbie.

"Rob." he said, going over to their friend. The tribal chieftain looked up at the older man, then shook his head.

"I..have never felt so helpless in my life, Rick. That man…who is he and how did he get a gun through our metal detectors?"

At once Rick realized that other than Robbie's gun, no one else was authorized to have a gun in the meeting room, and he had left his in the truck. "Could Dinsdale have snuck it in before the detectors were turned on?"

Rob looked at him, then hung his head. "Never thought of it. I can't believe how stupid I am. All those years as a sheriff…."

Instantly Rick heard a sharp breath from Laurie, then "Robert Gamez, how dare you blame yourself. You did nothing wrong….how many years has it been that there was a threat to the council, or to the people attending it?"

Startled, Rob's mouth opened, then closed as Rick put an arm around his wife. "You tell 'em, darlin'"

"If you hadn't kept that horrible bastard's attention off Rick and I…so we could get a hold of Steve, and save Robin…." Laurie continued, emotion causing her voice to tremble.

"I know, Light…" Rob was silent for a moment, and Rick saw him pondering what she said.

"All I know, Rob…is that it's a new world…but not so new that you have to anticipate every greedy jerk that comes along." He added. Rob raised his head at Rick's words.

"You're right….but now…how do we protect ourselves in our own place?"

"By vetting everyone who enters a Council meeting, sweeping the room and…doing exactly what we did to look after our own today." Rick assured him.

"Rob…do you have your statement?" Robbie appeared at his father's elbow, and Rob cleared his throat and handed him the form.

"Right here, Robbie. Good job with Dinsdale, I imagine we'll need to call Chief Ron in Phoenix so we can hand over jurisdiction…"

"Already called him, Rob. This way the jerks can get their "fair trial"…and maybe their lips will loosen up when they find out we can always claim first crack at them." The young sheriff's words brought a reluctant smile to Rob's face.

"Good work, son. Do you have a paper for your mother and I to fill out?" Rick asked, wanting to get the rehashment of what happened over with.

"No, Pop. I just want you to talk into my tape recorder, then I'll have Andy write it out. I…have to hand over the chain of evidence to him so there's no bias." Robbie explained, clearly uncomfortable. Laurie's eyes filled with tears at his words, then she hugged him, saying, "I'm so proud of you, honey. This is what you have to do, so these horrible men don't ever, ever do this again."

"Mama…thank you." Now Robbie's voice was the unsteady one, and Rick patted his back.

"Okay, son….let's do this, then I'm taking everyone home. We can protect our family better at the ranch, then in separate places."

Despite Robbie's efforts, it was after midnight when the weary Simons and their children and grandchildren dragged themselves into the ranch house. Laurie immediately hauled out sleeping bags and soon the guest room had 5 grandchildren snoring away, while Robbie and Ramona and Ian and Robin shared a room. Steve and Jaime had appointed themselves the night watch until 4 am, then Downtown Brown and Rick would take over. The Browns had come home from a weekend visiting friends to find out about the attack, and at once Temple had made hot cocoa to help ease everyone's frazzled nerves.

"Here, drink this, honey, then I want you and Rick to go to bed…God knows you need some rest." She urged Laurie, as the Simons stood yawning in the kitchen.

"I know, Temple…I'm so glad you guys are home…" Laurie said gratefully, then let Rick take her by the arm. "You two feel free to hit the icebox, Towne, I'll see you at 4…" Rick told him, appreciating their friends support.

"Don't mention it, pal. Now you get to sleep…" Towne ordered, bringing a smile to Laurie's face. "We will, Towne, thanks."

As the Simons lay in bed a few minutes later, Rick heard a soft sniffing from his wife, and pulled her into his arms. "It's all right, sweetheart…my brave fierce Valkrie…."

"He was going to shoot my baby….right in front of us…oh, Rick..I'm going to have nightmares…I can't get it out of my head…" Laurie burst into tears and sobbed into his chest. Rick's eyes were moist as he gently stroked her back and let her weep. "Angel, it's okay….let it go….Robin's all right, and you kept me from rushing at the guy, I could have cost our daughter or Ian their lives, but you wouldn't let me…." He whispered, comforting her. Immediately her sobbing eased, and he saw her raise her face to look at him.

"Rick…I was clutching at your hand so I wouldn't go after that man…I would have caused Robin to be shot. Oh, love…we both helped save her." Laurie told him, a wondering look in her eyes. Relieved, Rick kissed her, then cuddled his wife against him.

"You're right, princess….I was so angry, but your hand in mine…I'll never let go." He promised emotionally. "Now sweetheart, no bad dreams…everyone is safe and under our roof."

"Thank you, darling." Laurie murmured, kissing him for long moments, then the two Simons snuggled into each other and slept.

In the morning, the violence of the night before seemed an isolated incident; the two men locked up in Phoenix County on a no bail hold, and an urgent message to the tribal council from Horizon Limited disavowing all knowledge of the representatives actions.

"Something just doesn't sound right though, Rob." Rick told their friend, as he came by for a late breakfast with the Simons.

"I know….Ron did some checking on this Horizon Limited, and every other project they've done is on the up and up. Of course they've also ruined hundreds of acres of watershed and ancient lands in other reservations, but it's been done with permission of the tribes." Something in the tone of Rob let Rick know he wasn't too pleased with his research, and he pushed the platter of Robin's flapjacks toward him.

"Here, Rob…have some more pancakes…maybe that'll take the sour taste of those people out of your mouth."

"At least they'll taste better…hmmmm." The tribal chief took a bite, then smiled.

"Now that's more like our Rob." Robin put some fresh bacon on the table, then hugged his neck. "If I didn't say thank you last night…."

"You did, bless you, honey." Rob kissed her cheek, then laughed as Katie came over to him and embraced him too. "Thank you Uncle Rob, you stopped the bad men."

"Sweetie, any time!" he promised, picking her up and letting her "help" with his pancakes.

"Rob, you'll never be able to eat breakfast by yourself again!" Ian grinned, getting up and collecting empty plates.

"Okay with me, if I could eat Robin's pancakes or Laurie's potato salad whenever I want!" he replied. "Right, Katie?"

"Right, Uncle Rob!" she nodded solemnly.

The peaceful spell for the Simons lasted for the rest of the day, until Chief Ron Johnson paid an unexpected call at dinner time. Rick had just spoken with his mother and was coming in to say grace when the gate buzzer rang.

"All right, who let word out that Pop grilled steaks?" Robbie teased, as Laurie went to the door. Peering out, she saw Ron's car at the gate, then buzzed it open. "Rick, Ron's here, she called, then squealed as he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Bad girl, you know you're supposed to wait for me to open the gate." He told her. Laurie nodded. "I'm sorry, darling, but I did look to see who it was…here's Ron now."

Opening the front door, Rick saw a worried expression on their friend's face. "Hey, Ron, you're just in time for dinner."

"Thanks, Rick, hi, Laurie…I wish I was coming just for …" he sniffed, and smiled a little, "Steak. But we've got a problem….I need Robbie, and Robin and Ian."

"You've got 'em…In my office…" Rick led the way, while Laurie got the other three's attention.

Once they were settled, Ron wasted no time. "We found out that Harry Wexford, that's the gunman, and Dinsdale were telling the truth. Someone tipped them off that a new burial site had been found, and that's when they decided to make their move and "force" a review of Horizon's proposal. Both men swear they don't know who their contact is…the calls from the tipster came from a pay phone in Chandler and the agenda information was in a plain envelope left at a p.o. box. When we dusted the envelope for prints…there were none but Wexford's..and the instructions included the location of a hidden gun."

A sigh of relief escaped Rick. "That explains why no gun was picked up by the metal detectors. Rob needs to know this, pal."

"I already called him…he had no way of defending against something like this. But now..we have to figure out who had access to the information about the burial site.." Ron continued.

Just then the phone rang in the little office, and Rick automatically picked it up. "Simon residence."

An electronic voice came out of the receiver. "If you value your family's lives, forget you found the Elders Burial Site. Forget what you know..or next time someone will die!"

"Who is this?" Rick growled, then Ron took the phone from him. "Who are you, why are you …" There was an indrawn breath, then a click and the dial tone.

"Damn it, Ron…..now my family's a target…..we have to get a hold of Rob and find out who had access to his office….or knew where we were going."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, let's go over who was here last Tuesday." Rob said, getting up from his chair and pacing the floor. Laurie and Rick were seated in Chief Joseph's old apartment, which Rob had taken over as his home when he became Tribal Chief. The past two days had brought additional phone calls, each one seemingly worse then the last. Running a trace on their phone had only yielded the calls being made from various payphones in the area.

"Sit down, Rob…you're going to wear yourself out." Laurie spoke up quietly, then reached out a hand to her old friend. A weary smile crossed his face, and he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I can't help it, Light…..the thought of anything happening to any of you because of the burial site….." Rob broke off as Rick sat bolt upright.

"Wait a minute…who was there when we came back to the office..Lorna…then Dinsdale. But who knew you were going out?"

"Only Lorna, because she keeps my visitors log and makes out the appointments….no, Rick…she couldn't have done this. She helped Chief Joseph for 30 years." Rob shook his head emphatically.

"I know that….but what if she told someone else, without knowing….." Rick persisted. A knock on the door made both Simon's jump, and Rob immediately went and answered it.

"A. J...Come on in…"

Relief poured over Rick as he and Laurie greeted his brother, who engulfed both of them in a hug.

"I just heard what's been happening….are you guys all right?" A.J. began, sitting between Rick and Laurie.

"We're okay, just frustrated…..but we may have a clue…." Rick began, then explained to A.J. what had gone on.

"Only one place to find out who Lorna may have mistakenly told or let know about our hike." Rob finished. "Light, I want Rick to drop you at the ranch, then he and A.J. come with me to the old Museum, she volunteers there on Fridays. I think we might be able to get Lorna's cooperation on this if she knows how serious these threats are."

"All right, I understand, Rob. Besides, I did promise Robin we'd go for a ride together..it'll be safe with Towne and Temple nearby. Jaime and Steve should be back from Phoenix later today." Laurie explained.

"That's my girl….after we talk to Lorna I promise to come home and make you some fry bread for dinner, okay?" he promised, putting his arm around her.

"More then okay, love." Laurie beamed, then dropped a kiss on his lips.

"I think we'd better go before he changes his mind, A.J." Rob smirked.

As Rick pulled up in front of the ranch, he smiled as his grandchildren clamored at the front door, "Grandma! Grandma's home!"

"Be good, sweetheart, I'll be back in a while." He said, then kissed her. Finally pulling away to breathe, he saw his wife's playful smile as she cooed. "I'll be waiting…."

"Bad girl…." He chuckled, then waited until she reached the porch before waving and pulling back out of the drive then heading toward the Center.

Once Laurie had greeted Petey and Katie, she put an arm around her daughter. "How are you doing, sweet?"

"I'm okay, just on edge waiting for another one of those horrible phone calls." Robin answered. Just then Ian came into the living room. "Honey, Robbie says it should be okay to bring the kids over for Lala's birthday…so I'll be right back."

"Okay, Ian…be good." Robin giggled as Ian pouted. "Why, what fun would that be!"

Seeing Robin and Ian being playful only strengthened Laurie's determination to help find out who was behind the threats. Saying goodbye to the excited children, Laurie went to change, calling to her daughter, "I'll be right out, honey." "I'll get a couple of apples for Silver and Light and meet you in the patio, Mom." Robin replied.

A few minutes later, Laurie was going through the kitchen when she looked through the window and saw Grandmother Kasey. A cold feeling cut through her as she didn't see Robin in the patio, and immediately she turned on her transmitter. "Rick….darling…it's Laurie."

At the museum in Silver Rock, Rick walked in to find an upset Lorna talking to Rob, as A.J. listened.

"Rob, there's no way I would have told either of those awful men where you had gone or what you found….I always keep what you tell me in confidence. Why only yesterday Ann wanted to know what your schedule was for today, and I told her it was none of her business and for her not to be so nosy…"

"Wait a minute…." Rick had a flash of memory back to the council meeting.

_"Yes, Ann?"_

_A woman stood up, then giving a nasty look to the Horizon representative, said, "Chief, our next meeting is supposed to focus on the new school curriculum…I hope that still will be the focus of the agenda and not this casino business? And will we have a resumption of the journalism and writing class_?"

"That's it…..Lorna..did you tell Ann about the proposal from Horizon…that it involved a casino?" Rick pressed. At his words, Lorna started to shake her head, then an ashamed look crossed her face.

"I'm not sure…Ann came into the office when I was putting together the agenda and you were opening that package…..I may have…no, no Rob…my own niece….she wouldn't do anything bad to you…she's been in love with you for years."

"Lorna….I'm not blaming you…but did you tell her I refused to put Horizon on the agenda?" Rob fixed his stare on the older woman, and she sadly nodded.

"That's it….Ann must have thought Rob should look at the proposal…but why would she do that?" Rick mused. A.J. gave a faint grin. "Money, Rick. Maybe she thought Rob would be persuaded by the people if they were enthusiastic about the checks they'd get."

Just then Rick's transmitter beeped, and Laurie's voice was heard. "Rick, ..darling…it's Laurie."

Seeing A.J. and Rob's knowing smiles, Rick hit his send button. "I hear you, sweetheart, what's up?"

"Rick…something's wrong….Robin's supposed to meet me in the patio to go riding, but I just changed clothes and came out to the kitchen, and she's not there….but Grandmother Kasey is." Laurie's voice faded a little, and immediately Rick turned and headed towards his truck. "A.J., call Robbie, he might be closer to the ranch then us…Rob, get help…something's wrong." He yelled back. As he climbed into the truck cab, he told his wife, "Find out if Grandmother saw Robin….and if not why she's there."

"All right, I'll leave my transmitter open." Laurie promised, then Rick heard her call to their daughter. Not hearing a response, Rick listened to the slam of the kitchen door, then Laurie's voice. "Grandmother….where's Robin…did you see her?"

"Child…there is danger…but do not let anger make you do wrong….save your daughter, then let Richard and the others handle it." The soft voice was barely understandable, but Rick gunned his engine, then peeled out of the parking spot and back onto the highway towards the ranch.

"Grandmother..where is she?" He could hear Laurie was frantic, then the spirit must have made a motion, as she whispered to him, "Rick, hurry….Robin's in the barn…she says there's danger."

Before he could warn her, the creak of the barn door told him his wife had gone inside, then Rick heard another sound..the cocking of a gun.

"What are you doing here? Where's my daughter!" Laurie called out. At once a familiar voice replied. "She's safe for the moment, but I'll burn her alive if you give me any trouble. Now open that stall door and go inside!"

Changing settings on his watch, Rick beeped his brother, only to find A.J. was already responding to the frightening transmission. "Rick, drive all the way back to the barn, I'll come in the other side ….Robbie just called me, he's on his way from the Cultural Center…I'll let him know where Sis is.."

"Tell him to hurry, A.J….it's Ann and she's threatening Laurie and Robin!" Rick pleaded, then switched back to his wife's frequency in time to hear the sounds of fighting.

"No you don't, Mrs. Simon….if you don't stop, I'll shoot her!" The sound of something dropping caused him to take the curve at Rocky Point at high speed and he nearly fishtailed. Just then he "felt" the fear in Laurie's thoughts, then almost a woozy sensation. "Rick…being drugged…Robin's unconscious…hurry…" she told him faintly.

"Hold your breath, darlin'…I'm almost there…hold on for me…" He "called" to her. Coming to their driveway, he cut his motor, then coasted silently down the side drive and stopped. Quietly climbing out of his truck, he froze as smoke started to seep from under the stable door. Running to the other side of the barn, he heard a pounding sound, then saw the back door was ajar and he crept toward it. Inside, he saw the lanky form of Ann Johns holding a lighter in one hand and trying to hold one of the stall doors closed. Already two burning bales of hay were propped against the other entrance, and a third was next to the adjacent stalls,

Pulling out his weapon, Rick ran inside and pointed his gun. "Back away from the door and drop that lighter!" Startled, the woman whirled and let go of the wooden door, causing it to fly open. "I said, drop it!" Rick yelled, then Ann did as he said, only to pull her own gun and point it inside the stall.

"No…you drop it, Mr. Simon…or they're both dead. I didn't come this far to let any Simon mess up my plan. You've kept Rob Gamez from me long enough…without any of you around, he'll finally see what I have to offer!" Behind her, a long pole appeared through a crack in the blocked door, and slowly pushed the burning hay back. The door slid open to reveal his brother, weapon in hand.

Seeing a crazed look in her eyes, Rick shook his head. "Rob already knows what you've done…..you'll never get away with killing all three of us!"

Panic-stricken, Ann stared at him, then started to scream. "Noooo! You've ruined it….."

Suddenly one of the horses started to whinny, and seeing the woman was distracted, Rick fired, knocking her gun from her hand. Crazed, Ann rushed at him, and he automatically side-stepped her, causing her to bang into the wall and collapse, dazed. "A.J….grab the extinguisher!" he yelled.

Rick holstered his weapon and ran inside the stall, calling "Laurie! Robin!", where he found Laurie half-sitting, a woozy Robin in her arms. Both were choking on the billowing smoke, and quickly Rick got an arm around each of them.

"Rick?…you came…Honey…wake up, your father's here." Laurie managed hoarsely, trying to stand. Robin's eyes were glassy, but she turned her head and focused on Rick as he got both of them to their feet. "It's all right, I've got you…let's get out of here!" he said, then was relieved to see A.J. run in and start spraying the growing fire with a fire extinguisher. "I'll take care of this, you get the girls outside!" he yelled. Staggering outside with both women, Rick took them to the patio, then gently lowered them onto a bench. Turning back to fetch their would-be murderer, he saw A.J. bringing her outside, her weapon stuck in his waistband.

"Thanks, little brother…put her down there…Rob should be here in a minute, ah, there he is." Rick sighed with relief, seeing the tribal chief with Rudy Wells in tow. Immediately Rudy veered over to where Laurie was rubbing her daughter's back, murmuring, "Just breathe, baby…." "Missy, let me see.." Rudy asked, then Laurie released Robin from her arms. Pulling an oxygen mask with a small tube from his bag, the old doctor put it over the young woman's face, and in a moment she was breathing better. "That's the girl.." he smiled, seeing her eyes brighten.

As A.J. put Ann down on the bench opposite Laurie and Robin, the woman made a fast move and pulled her gun away from A.J.. Turning her back on the others, the woman pointed her weapon at Rob. "No…it's not over. Put down your gun, and I won't hurt you."

Before he could react, Laurie flew past Rick, then knocked the weapon from Ann's hand. As the woman fell, then tried to reach for her gun, Laurie stepped on her hand, then picked the weapon up from the ground and covered her.

"I ought to shoot you; you almost killed my daughter…." Laurie said angrily, cocking the hammer on the gun. Rick saw his wife's hand shaking, and quietly said, "No, sweetheart, let Rob take charge of her so she can't hurt anyone again." Just then Robbie appeared, and he gasped, "Mama!".

At once, Laurie took a ragged breath, then begged, "Rob, please take the gun….."

"That's our Light." Rob said, pulling the weapon from her nerveless fingers. Rick rushed to her, then wrapped his arms around her as she broke down. "Shhh…it's okay..my brave girl…don't cry…"

"Grandmother warned me…she told me not to do wrong…." Laurie wept, then Rick stroked her hair as he said, "And you didn't, princess….you didn't do anything but fight to save our daughter, then Rob…see?"

"That's the truth, Light." Rob dropped to one knee in front of the Simons, then put an hand on Laurie's shoulder. "Thank you, honey, for stopping her."

"I had to, Rob….no one hurts our friends." She sniffed, then Rick fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief. "Here, darlin'…blow." He urged, then laughed as she noisily blew her nose. A soft giggle erupted from his wife, and she put her arms around him. "You are so naughty…I love you, Rick…you always come to save me..and your loved ones."

"That's because you are my loved one." He told her emotionally, then picked her up in his arms. "Come on …time for me to take care of my warrior."

"Yes, love." She sighed, then rested her head against his shoulder as Rick took her inside, followed by Robbie, who helped his sister off the bench and into the house. Behind them, a smiling Kasey Scott appeared, earning a stare from the almost catatonic suspect,

"No…she's not real…" Ann Johns moaned, then was silent as Rob explained, "Of course she's not, but if she was, I wouldn't open my mouth about it if I were you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"And mannnny moooore!"

A round of laughter burst out from the assembled Simon and Whitecloud families, as Rick took a bow, then put his arm around Laurie and gave her another birthday kiss. "Thank you, darling, you always make me laugh with that!" Laurie whispered, then smiled as "Grandpa's kissing Grandma again, Mom!" sounded from Katie. Immediately Robin fixed her daughter with a frown. "And, you want to say?"

"Uh, nothing, Mom." The 10 year old thought better of her statement, then giggled as Rick made a face at her. "Katie, I think Grandma should get kisses for her birthday, don't you?"

"I do!" Davie stood up, then ran to Laurie and threw his little arms around her. "Happy Birthday, Grandma!"

"Thank you, Davie, and..oh, thank you, Katie!" Laurie exclaimed, as Robin and Robbie's two youngest put flowers in her arms. "These are the prettiest flowers I've ever seen!"

"I told Daddy Grandpa calls you a flower, so we should get you flowers." The little boy told her importantly. At that Rick picked him up and put him on his shoulders. "Just for that, Davie, I think we should take Grandma to see the rest of her surprise."

"Oh, what else has my family been up to!" Laurie gave her hand to her son, then linked arms with her daughter to follow Rick outside.

At once another "Happy Birthday!" sounded, and Rick beamed to see his wife being hugged by Steve and Jaime, Temple and Towne Brown and Abby and Ron Johnson. Oscar and Rudy brought up the rear, and Laurie tossed her husband a teasing look.

"Stuck in Ojai with plane trouble, huh? I should have known, you stinker."

"That's me!" Rick smirked, setting his grandson down. Promptly Davie spotted Jack, busy with something in his paws, and yelled, "Daddy, Jack's playing with a lizard!"

"Ugh!" Laurie squealed, then watched Robbie as he quickly pulled the half-dead reptile from the playful dog's grasp, then substituted a cookie. "There you go, Jacky…I think that's much better!"

"Thank you, son, I don't mind Jack playing with his food, but…" Rick snickered at the groans, then pulled out a bench and helped his wife to her seat.

Instantly the large family filled the tables as Robin and Robbie insisted on serving their folks. "Sweet, how did you have the time to make all this!" Laurie said, astonished as Robbie set platters of sandwiches and shrimp salads, fry bread and potato salad and bowls of dip and crackers and chips.

"Aunt Linda and Ramona helped me, especially with the shrimp!" Robin smiled at her mother's enthusiasm. Soon the food began to disappear, only to be replaced by a beautiful lemon meringue cake, decorated with a "Happy 60th Laurie!"

"Oh, Robin…it's beautiful!" Cecilia exclaimed, coming from the kitchen and setting down a pitcher of fresh punch on the table. "Thanks, Grandma….I hoped it would turn out!" Robin replied, then hugged her mother as Laurie said. "Thank you, baby….all I wanted for my day was my family, my friends, and my darling Rick….Thank you to everyone for this lovely surprise."

Seeing his wife dabbing her eyes, Rick cleared his throat, then asked, "Okay, who wants to help Grandma blow out her candles!"

As the various children fought for a place, Rob Gamez came in through the side. He looked at the large family, then smiled as he saw Robin, now slicing up his friend's birthday cake.

"Hey, Rob..thought I saw you." Rick came over to greet him, then threw an arm around him. "We saved you some sandwiches and salads and ..oh yes?" he uncovered a basket.

"Fry Bread, oh Rick, you are a pal." Rob managed a smile, which faded at Rick's inquiring look.

"What is it….?" Rick shook his head, then mouthed, "Inside."

Seeing the others occupied, the two men went inside the house, Rick grabbing two beers on their way through the kitchen. Once settled in his small office, Rick took a swig, then said, "Rob…what else did you find in the Chief's journal?"

Startled, Rob nearly spat up his drink. "Damn, Rick….how did you know?"

"I looked at that page several times, and when I saw the words Laurie's cousin Star said…it made sense. Star was your childhood sweetheart, wasn't she?" Rob nodded dumbly as Rick added, "Chief Joseph once said you were there when the kids needed a father figure. Robbie and Robin…they're your children, aren't they?"

For a long moment Rob stared at him, then a muffled gasp got both of their attention.

Turning, Rick saw his wife standing at the door, but instead of shock or dismay on her face, he saw a look of…astonishment.

"Sweetheart?" he held out his hand, and Laurie came into the room, then hugged both men.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping…I just wanted to find out if you wanted fruit with your cake. But…Rob…how did you find out?" Laurie asked, seeing the confused expression on his face.

"Chief Joseph left a second envelope for me in the binding of his last journal. It had Robbie and Robin's birth certificates, and my name was listed as the father. I never knew…believe me, if I had…."

"If you had, both of them would have known a terrific father, but you were so young, you might not have been ready to be a parent. You have always been there for your children, our children." Laurie replied, letting Rick pull her onto his lap.

Rob sat there for a moment, then he smiled. "Rick, have I ever told you what a smart woman you married?"

"Yes, but I think she wouldn't mind hearing it again." Rick smirked, then kissed her neck. Looking at the thoughtful look on Rob's face, he asked, "So when do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know, pal. What if they don't want to know….I mean, they've never seemed to be interested in their father was." Rob answered quietly.

"Well, now they'll know." Rick retorted, then was silent when there was a knock on the door.

"Pop?" Robbie's voice sounded.

"Just a moment, son, we're coming." Rick let his wife get up, then Rob opened the door.

"Is something up…because Grandma wants Mom to open her present before she and Chief Pete take off." Robbie said, then snickered as Laurie giggled, "She's letting him take her home, when Dad's here?"

"Uncle Oscar's trying to talk her out of leaving, but the Chief wants to take her to dinner…." Rob burst out laughing at that, then Robin appeared behind her brother.

"There you are, Mama…you need to come settle Uncle Oscar down…"

"Let me talk to them for a moment, okay, guys?" Rob looked at Rick and Laurie. Rick saw the sudden reluctance on his wife's face, then she managed a nod. "Okay, Rob."

"Go for it, pal." Rick squeezed her hand as he said this, and Laurie smiled. "Okay, we'll go break up the fight."

As they walked out the little room and crossed through the dining area, Rick pulled Laurie into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Laurie. Thank you for being so willing to let them go."

"I love you too, darling. I know whatever reaction the kids have, they'll always be our children…they'll just have two fathers." She replied, then buried her lips in his.

"Come on, sis….you guys can neck later." A.J.'s voice sounded outside, and Rick huffed as he released his wife. "A.J….you're not too old to whipper." He yelled.

"Have to catch me first." The younger Simon retorted, then hid behind Cecilia as Rick pretended to grab for him.

As Laurie sat down to open her gifts, their grandchildren and nieces and nephews surrounded her, competing to see whose gift would be opened next. Rick watched her with an indulgent smile, but his eyes kept wandering toward the house.

Just as Laurie finished thanking everyone for their gifts, Robbie and Robin came out of the house, followed by a solemn Rob. Rick stood up and went to meet them halfway.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, then was touched by the emotional hug both brother and sister gave him. "Thank you, Pop….Rob told us how you reacted…how Mom urged him to let us know." Robin told him. Robbie added, "And you've always told us we were cared about, Pop….thank you for being willing to share us."

"You're welcome, Son…like your uncle says, we're family." Rick cleared his throat, then said, "How about some cake?"

"Thought you'd never ask…." Laurie came up to them, putting her arms around her children. "Now, as I started to ask, who wants fruit with their cake?"

As Cecilia continued to tease Oscar and Chief Pete, much to the entertainment of her family, Rob picked up the last piece of cake, then froze. Chief Joseph was standing near the barn, and the tribal chief saw him smile.

"About time, my son….."

Blinking back tears, Rob nodded, then whispered, "Thank you…I do see, now."

Chief Joseph raised a hand in farewell, then turned and faded away. Behind Rob, Rick and A.J. paused in mid-squabble, then glanced at each other.

"Did you….?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"Yes, he did." Rob turned, wiping his eyes, then grinned. "Who wants to split this cake?"

Fin


End file.
